My Shield
by A person who has a life
Summary: A Japanese girl with no Friend and no family, which is considered one of the most important things in a humanity. How will she cope with some thing like this?


As I was calmly walking my way to my apartment I already knew there was Jordan. O GOSH, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Moshi. I live in japan, my parents died when I was 4 years' old… then I was sent to my grandmother then she died last year. It's something I'll rather not talk about but it really is a huge part of my life. I had no sibling… and no friends, reason being is because, the closes school was an all boy school. My grandmother bribed them to let me in before she died, since she was a millionaire so she passed the money down to me. My life is already an awful mess and already being bullied ever since I moved to high school with this being my second year. Since I had no friends no family I always started thinking about sewer side, but all do is study to get my mind off it that's why everyone considers me as a nerd. I always win any completion there is for example some I have won were last year maths, science, english, cooking, sports, sewing, music just to name a few… but no matter what I'm always bullied no matter what.

Now back to the story as I mentioned I was always bullied ever day when coming back from school, but not today. I clenched my hand knowing someone was behind me.

"So couldn't afford a bus couldn't you" he sneered at me

"Why does that bother you?" I growled just trying to hold back from punching him. I also forgot to mention how rich he was, but he still go to a in zone school.

"Welp, see ya later loser!" as he walked pass me with his gang sticking out his tongue at me as then he held out my amber necklace I was wearing at science class. I sprinted towards him try to land a round house kick on him, but he quickly blocked my kick with his arm

"You're going to give that back." I mumbled under my heavy breath, punching him in the stomach. He grasped onto his chest as he dropped the necklace

"Pff! Later looser!" He smirked. I sighed just having something catching my attention

"Get out of that bush." I said heavily feeling distressed as a boy who seem to be the same age came out of the bush next to the side walk

"You've got a good eye miss." He paced his hands in his pockets. Istared at him for a few seconds, he had white hair, red eyes and a back hoodie with

"So what's your name?" He questioned. His accent sounded posh I thought to myself

"That's private information." I groaned walking my way towards the entrance of my apartment

"Aww come on. Just for meeeee!" He whined giving me a begging face. All I did is continue walking

"If I tell you my name will you tel-"

"Not a chance." I groaned stopping him mid-sentence

"May I join you on your walk? I live in the apartment next to you." He said trying to catch my attention

I just walked through the automatic door and waited for the elevator

"Wow she's a real snob" I heard him mumble

"What did you just call me?"

"OH! Nothing, I swear." He said frightened

"Tell me, are you scared of girls?" I questioned

"I promised my brother that I would at least have a girl as a friend today b-but it's not going well today since you're the only girl I don't have a stable connection." He said looking down

"It was wrong of me to-" The elevator arrived, with a guy with black hair and a girl with soft pink hair

"BROTHER?!"He shouted

"So have you been successful Kimo?" He already gave and evil glare

"U-um" He stuttered

"He has." I boldly responded back to him

"So may that be you missy?" Kimo's brother started to laugh evilly

"So your names Kimo?" I asked him, He nodded shyly

"You want to come to my place?" I smiled, I really never thought I would say this to a guy, especially someone who seems so posh

"I would gladly." As we both entered the elevator, I pressed number 12

"I would like to know your name."

"P-pretty please" He mumbled

"Moshi" I responded giving him a smile

Sorry for any selling error sine I'm new here, Ill try updating ever 3 days. Any way hope you enjoyed C: ( - It's supposed to be a smiley face)


End file.
